I'm Here
by Trollsten Jr
Summary: Logan came into Kendall's life making him happier along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was on his bed, he was scared to meet his new Care Taker because it was a man. Kendall didn't like men even if he was one, since he was abused by them all the time in the past.

Logan Mitchell sighed as he went through his patient's report, what the brunette learned was that Kendall didn't like company anymore and was very sensitive about almost everything. Kendall's room was on the top floor since he was sixteen years old. "Logan? Are you ready to meet him?" Came the warm voice of Lilly a.k.a the boss of the whole thing.

"Um..Yeah." Logan said a little hesitant, they took some stairs and Logan noticed the hallway was darker than the rest. "Okay dear, Kendall Knight is in room 2-C,just three doors down..Remember to lower your voice when you talk to him.." Lilly reminded Logan who nodded.

Kendall's heart raced as the door opened to reveal the handsome brunette now standing in the doorway. Kendall shivered a little and held his knees closer to his chest after pulling out a chair for Logan to sit at, he did.

"You don't need to be afraid" his voice came, soft and comforting.

_'Just like mommy's voice..'_ Kendall thought and Logan noticed he seemed to relax. Logan smiled a little, Kendall was just another teen who was lonely and just needed someone there, but never found the right person.

Throughout the day there was a lot of uncomfortable silences but the brunette kept quiet about it, he didn't want to upset Kendall in any way, Logan did get him to talk but it was barely a whisper.

"Do...you have any nicknames for me..Logan?" Kendall's soft voice spoke up. He liked nicknames when they weren't from bad people.

Logan thought for a moment, he wasn't really one to come up with nicknames. "Kenny." Logan said, Kendall seemed to blush a little. Kendall liked the nickname, it wasn't that creative but coming from Logan's mouth, it was.. Perfect.

Kendall looked at the elder's watch and saw it was 7:30pm.

"You aren't gonna leave me are you?"

Logan looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. "Everyone leaves me at 7:30.." His voice wavered, Logan bit his bottom lip and he thought for a while, he could stay longer but only until nine.

"I won't leave you, Kendall." Logan said, Kendall cracked a small smile and he hugged Logan who was shocked by the action. Logan hugged back and Kendall sighed softly his fingers clenching the white coat Logan had on.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up in a familiar room, he rubbed his eyes and as he tried to get up there was a small little whine. He looked down and his eyes widened, Kendall was there hugging him fast asleep. Logan looked at the time, six in the morning.

Logan tried to move his arms but Kendall tightened them growling, the brunette sighed and waited for what seemed like an hour till the younger boy woke up and tightened his grip even more.

"Ken-Dall?" He choked out, Kendall looked up and he raised an eyebrow seeing Logan's shocked face. "What is it, Logie?" Kendall whimpered. Logan saw that his eyes were full of unwanted tears.

Logan pryed his arms off and Kendall sat up looking at a distressed Logan. Kendall sat on his lap grabbing his cheeks and moving them so Logan smiled by force.

"Stop being so grumpy Logie.." Kendall said with a smile, Logan blushed a little and chuckled. Kendall stopped and he looked at his clock, he got off of Logan's lap and waited at the door. "Logie I'm hungry.." He said arms crossing, Logan got up and sighed, he didn't understand this boy. Logan got up and they put on their shoes.

They walked down to the cafeteria and Kendall clung to Logan tightly. After getting some food, Kendall had the tray in his hands and he couldn't help but doze off thinking about Logan, he was really nice and kind but he didn't really understand what he wanted.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, Kendall looked up and another patient ran into him and knocked his tray over, Kendall's heart raced and his eyes filled with tears, he clenched his hands into fists, Logan went over to him and hugged him from behind trying to calm him down as best as he can. "Kenny, Calm down..don't do anyth-" Logan was cut off by Kendall slapping him, the brunette rolled his eyes and he picked Kendall up.

Kendall beat at his chest tears sliding down his cheeks. "L-Let go of me L-Logan!" He whimpered, Logan carried him back to his room and ruffled his hair making Kendall confused.

"You're a cutie, Kenny..but you need to calm down.." Logan said in a comforting tone, Kendall frowned and nodded his fingers slightly trembling.

"I'm sorry, Logan.." He whispered, voice shaking again. Skinny pale arms wrapped around his body starting to feel a little upset and embarrassed. Logan cupped his face and smiled when they made eye contact. "Come on Kenny, don't be sad! I love you!" He cheerfully said, Kendall gave him a small smile and hugged him tightly.

"I know you don't love me, but it is nice that you care.." Kendall said, Logan sighed and wiped the remaining tears away patting his head. 'I really do love you..' The elder thought.


End file.
